Mad World
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Y es que Jacob nunca pensó que fuera esa vampiro con forma de duende la excepción a su desprecio por los chupasangre. Es un mundo enfermo. Regalo para Alba y Cafesitodeldia.


**Mad World**

**Summary: **Y es que Jacob nunca pensó que fuera esa vampiro con forma de duende la excepción a su desprecio por los chupasangre. Es un mundo enfermo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y esta pequeña cosita es para Alba, porqué me lo pidió y la amo. (:

**Mad World:** De la canción de Gary Jules. Simplemente por el título, no está basado en ella, ni se parecen, ni nada.

**Nota: **Crack alert(?) Ah, sí. También para ti _dude _pqe me metiste al mundo del Crack, y esto es Jacob/Alice. (Tú sabes, mi primer pairing con J).

* * *

Jacob se encuentra en la mansión de los Cullen. Nessie acaba de despertar y demandó jugar con él. Se encuentran en el sillón, simplemente tomándose juguetonamente de las manos, o comunicándose por medio de las palmas de Nessie. Incluso han jugado a las muñecas una buena parte del rato que el licántropo lleva ahí.

Alice entra de repente, tomada de la mano de Jasper, y le lanza una mirada _nerviosa _a Jacob, antes de recomponerse y jalar a su esposo escaleras arriba.

Edward se da cuenta del intercambio entre ellos, y mira a Jacob interrogante. Él se limita a sonreírle ampliamente, para confundirlo y comienza a contar los cabellos de Nessie, sabiendo que está indagando en su mente.

El vampiro se rinde después de un momento y le pide a Bella que lo acompañe a su cabaña por unas cosas, aprovechando que Jacob está con Nessie. Ella está de acuerdo, y salen de la mansión después de despedirse.

La mirada del joven corre inevitablemente hacia las escaleras, donde Alice había estado minutos antes, pensando en la primera y única vez que le fue infiel –si así se le puede llamar-, a su imprimación.

--

Jacob estaba de 'niñero' esa noche, pues Bella y Edward se encontraban festejando su aniversario. Las únicas _personas _en la mansión eran él, Nessie, Jasper, y Alice, quienes estaban a punto de irse también.

Entró a la cocina y se topó con Alice en el fregadero, lavando los últimos platos que la mitad humana-mitad vampiro había usado.

Los ojos de Jacob viajaron a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, admirándola. Se encontraba metida en un sensual vestido negro, de tirantes gruesos, que terminaba varios centímetros arriba de los muslos. Su figura era estilizada y perfecta. Sus curvas, aunque fueran pequeñas, le robaban el aliento a cualquiera. Y Jacob pronto olvidó todo a su alrededor. Todo que no fuera la hermosa vampiro frente a él.

"¿Jacob?" Murmuró ella, al terminar con su trabajo y darse la vuelta.

Él parpadeó, subiendo su mirada hasta sus ojos. Y en ese momento, sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, puso sus fuertes y grandes manos en su cintura, la miró por un segundo y estampó sus labios con fuerza contra los de ella.

Se fundieron en un beso hambriento y duro. Ella disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo del muchacho emanaba y él, del sentimiento de las perfectas manos de Alice en sus hombros.

"Sabía qué harías eso." Dijo ella, entrecortadamente, cuando se separaron.

Jacob alzó una ceja antes de inclinarse a sus labios de nuevo. "Pensé," la besó. "Qué no podías ver el futuro si yo estaba implicado." Otro beso.

Se separó de sus labios. "¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de mis visiones?" La mirada que había visto en sus ojos antes, -una mirada de lujuria-, era en realidad lo que la había alertado.

Jacob sonrió ladinamente, y estaba a punto de atacar el frío y perfecto cuello de la criatura frente a él, cuando los pasos de Jasper comenzaron a hacer eco en las escaleras.

Alice lo empujó suavemente y se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación a velocidad vampírica, justo antes de que su esposo apareciera en el marco de la puerta con Nessie en brazos. Miro extrañado la distancia entre Alice y Jacob, pero ella le sonrió cálidamente y él se tranquilizó al instante. Jacob pudo sentirlo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó el vampiro, mirando a su esposa.

Ella asintió antes de darle un beso a Nessie en la mejilla, y ponerla en brazos de Jacob.

Jacob la miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, y ella le echó una mirada de advertencia antes de salir tomada de la mano del vampiro.

Jacob hizo una mueca, sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca pensó que fuera esa vampiro con forma de duende la excepción a su desprecio por los chupasangre.

'Es un mundo enfermo.' Recuerda haber pensado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Si, sí. Para ti Alba, para ti Annie -esa que está viendo porn- Es broma; (no lo és) xD


End file.
